Many versions of devices for treating packages are known. Included in the known devices are those in which the packages, during the entire transport from a packages inlet to a package outlet, are held on one and the same holding-and-centering unit, or puck. The holding-and-centering units only release the packages at a package outlet. After dropping off a package, each holding-and-centering unit is returned on a puck return transport path to a package inlet.